


Soulmate Coffee Shop AU

by cipherbme



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AHAHAHA, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Im Bad At Tagging Things, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, nerds, smol nervous beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherbme/pseuds/cipherbme
Summary: So I took the whole “Timer on your wrist telling you when you meet your soul mate” idea and had the timer go off in a coffee shop and wrote a lil one off.(I'm bad with titles can you tell)





	

Looking down at his wrist upon waking Bill felt his heart skip a beat. "Today's the day" he mutters to himself immediately feeling rather silly about it. He knew today was the day, he's known for a while now.

Last night he debated pulling an all nighter as he was certain he would get no sleep tonight. Yet came to his senses that staying up wouldn't make time go any faster ... that's a skill sleep does.

**02:46:18**

That could easily jump forward and back at literally any moment depending on how he approached this day which didn't help his nerves very much. The whole system gave him way too many chances to fuck up.

"TADDDDDDD" he shouts, his roommate was always a lot more of an early bird and was certain to be up. _'Ha imagine if I slept in past my meeting time'_

"Ah you’re up, what's wrong?" The other said from the door way. Bill simply just raised his hand inviting the other to take a look at his ticking wrist. "I See -do you want me to get you some food ready then? I figure you want to get this day started."

Pulling himself out of bed he groans "Quite the opposite my friend, I feel I'm gonna be sick, I think I should first spend some time trying not to look shit."

Shutting himself into his bathroom he heard Tad say "I'm sure they'll like you either way."

He lets out a groan again muttering to himself "Yeah there gonna have to," than a little louder for Tad "but if I look nice it will make up for my horrible personality." He chuckles to himself.

~~~

Dipper woke up to his sister clutching his arm by his bedside and letting out a small scream.

"Ughh my god Mabellll" he moans which causes her to laugh "I swear you're more excited than me."

She lets go "Well it's not very hard when you don't seem to be excited at ALL."

"I would say I'm more nervous than excited." He sits up and sees her slipping out his door. "Hey where are you going?"

"I woke you up too early so I'm gonna bring you some breakfast in bed to make up for it.....you go back to sleep."

Smiling at his twin he sinks back under his sheets trying to get a little more shut eye before this long await day really gets a chance to begin.

~~~

Shower was a good choice. The steam blurred over his timer and he had a chance with his thoughts without looking down every two seconds.

His outfit of choice was a causal but neat one. Causal being the black skinny jeans that had been with him though many life changing situations of concerts and parties. As well as the white one of his many button downs.

Combing his hair he practiced things he could possibly say. He got quiet exhausted thinking about his match through out his life and like most one day he just stopped.

Thinking about it didn't make it happen any faster, it's didn't change who the person was. It just gave you a series of high and unrealistic expectations of who this person was going to be.

"You cleaned up nice." Tad comments briefly looking up from his book "Are you finally going to eat breakfast?"

Bill laughs reaching to grab his coat and keys "Nope I'm going to go wander around a public place, that's what they always tell you to do as its very rare that they tend to find you in your home."

"Rare but not impossible." Causing Bill to snicker he always forgot about Tad’s parents window cleaner meeting incident. Bill wasn't sure what he would do if his timer took an extreme spike like Tad’s mothers did that day...he felt it would be a lot more relieving to have it extend.

"I left you a cloth on the table."

"You always think of everything." Bill grins _‘Tad's going to be so prepared for his own match.’_

It was also recommended to cover your watch once you hit the hour mark especially if you’re nervous. He snatched up the golden cloth returning to Tad for some help.

~~

"Do you _have_ to work?" Mabel asked while she tied a little blue cloth around his wrist. “What would happen if you skip, like fly to France or something?"

"Carful don't cut off my circulation" he laughs "and if I did _that_ our clocks would likely reset and I would have given me and my match a week of panic for no reason.....besides they aren't allowed to give you time off the exposure and public setting should help if anything."

He had read the rule book and instruction manuals too many times ...they can't give him time off but once they meet he's allowed to be dismissed for the day which was kind of exciting.

"Oh my gosh you guys are going to meet in a coffee shop how cute, it's like movie." 

Dipper snorts "Or we could meet our back while I'm tossing the trash and their getting rid of the dead body."

"DIPP-"

"I'm teasing I'm teasing" he wraps her up into a big hug. "I’ll see you after work."

"With a blank timer and the love of your life" She mutters into his shoulder.

He smiles "Hopefully." He was trying his best to keep cool about it while Mabel was living vicariously through him. Her timer still having quite a while to go. It had been like that since day one. He's kind of glad as it means he will actually know how to advise her somewhat when the day comes. Something he wasn't certain he could do now.

She offered to walk into town with him but he denied he wanted some time to think to himself...plus he had a feeling if she walked him she would linger around the area. Not really something he wanted.

"You're gonna have a great time." Was the last thing she said before he waved goodbye and shut the front door.

"I do hope so."

~~

Saturday. Of _course_ it was a Saturday...not a _Wednesday_ or a _Tuesday_ or day when the world wasn't so busy…. But Saturday.

Despite the cloth Bill found he continued to pull it back to glance at the clock now about to reach the one hour mark.

He argued with himself about where exactly to go finally deciding on a little city centre. Not much there , a few shops , a few market stalls - nowhere near the size of the closest mall. Something about the idea of the place felt right that he couldn't quiet explain. He never really cared to learn too much about exactly how the match making works.

Throughout his life he was a little pessimistic about it ... considering he never knew his parents first hand to tell him all about it. Overtime as he heard more stories and watched more movies it seemed silly not to believe it.

He also couldn’t really complain, his timer was set for a young age. It’s extremely rare that people get early 20’s its usually a late 20 early 30 upwards game. That didn’t prevent the handful of school children who met when they were both over the age of 16.Thats the youngest the timer has ever been recorded as going off.

The area was packed as expected but all the bright colours motivated him to get out the car. First he choice to hit some stores with zero intention of buying anything. He got a really good vibe about a bench he walked by and felt maybe he would hover back there closer to the ring time.

 _'Should I buy them something, maybe flowers??_ ' He shakes off the idea ...most parings don't even start dating right away especially if they aren't in a club or party setting. Yet you couldn’t deny after meeting that you and this person were supposed to spend the rest of their life with one another.

~~

"Woah are you in your last hour already?" his boss Andy commented when he walked in "How time does fly, I remember when I hired you, you had so long to go."

"Actually I've got about an hour and a half but should go off during the work day."

Andy gave him a big pat on the back as he walked by "Well who ever you match with gets a free coffee."

"Thanks man" he shouts before vanishing to the back room to put his stuff away.

"Ay and you can get one too before you leave."

Bridget also getting ready in the break room gasped when she saw his wrist "Oh my god Dipppppper!!!" She proceeds to (Kind of  like Mabel ) ask a million questions. The only difference was that she had already been matched and had lots of tips to say.

The start of his shift was listing to her story while making the occasional coffee for the few who entered.

"I don't know about you and I don't want to tell time for you but it looks like your sweetheart is waiting to stroll in during rush hour."  She mentions after comparing the time on his wrist to the clock keeping his time a secret.

_'Of course they are.'_

~~

It was fall and Bill lacked a correct coat....therefore sitting on that bench outside got old ....fast.

"Tadddd " he groaned into the phone "I have like 15 minutes and I'm freezing and starving."

A snicker came out on the other line "I told you you should have ate."

"I knowwwww.....what should I do where should I go I think I'm in the spot ....I can't feel it."

There was pause before the other spoke again "Is there like a cafe or a coffee shop?? What if you pop into those and rush on back ...you have timmmme-also stop looking!"

He pulls the cloth back into place and agrees , he leaves he's special bench _'maybe I'm supposed to leave and they will be there when I get back'_ "Alright Tad there are four food looking stores which one??"

"I'm not picking for you."

Bill rolls his eyes nearly bumping into someone. "Tad please."

"The third one ... that's your favourite number right??"

Bill eyed the third one, the little flags and cupcakes in the window looked very inviting. “Good choice"  he says before hanging up.

Upon entering he kinda of regretted it the line reached the door.... _'too late to go back now I suppose'_ besides it was warm.

~~

It was a bad idea but Dipper also knew he wouldn't ever have a running clock again so he took a small glance at his wrist while he waited for his current coffee to finish.

His stomach drops and he gasped as the timer dramatically dropped five whole minutes in front of his eyes bringing him into the under ten minute mark.

"Bridgettttt" his voice shakes while he calls over to her.

"Yeah hun?"

"It just dropped.....by a lot."

Her grin grows "Oh I'm so excited for you , did you want to take counter?"

Dipper glances at the long line of people , they probably aren't even in here yet but it was actually going to happen. He shakes his head quickly "I'm good thank you though."

She laughs turning back to the customer. “Yeah I'm way more comfortable back here" he whispers to himself .... “and I might pass out trying to talk to people."

~~

The line was taking too long. There was no way ten minutes had passed but somehow his watch said 3 minutes. _'No more looking'_ he promised himself. Hiding his hand behind his back so not to look back. The six people in front of him however were making him intensely anxious about not getting out in time. He thought about leaving the line as the thought of any food made him sick .

_'I will just get a coffee I think .... yeah'_

By the time he was second in line he felt a bit like he could pass out. So much so when the bubbly girl at the counter greeted him he was tightly gripping onto the counter.

"Hellllo how can I help you today....you alright sir?"

"Mmmmm" he nods the room was a bit spiny though. "Can I get a coffee...black no sugar or anything yeah?”

She types that in shouting back to her employees "Anything else for you sir?"

He shakes his head "Nope but can you make it quick, I'm have somewhere I need to be fast" he tries to laugh it off so not to sound too rude.

"Dipper make it fast" she shouts that will be "2.50 please."

He digs through his wallet trying to take a deep breath in ... everything is fine he's going to be fine. He still has plenary of time to make it back to the bench. Passing her the money he starts to move to the waiting area. Yet whoever was making the drinks was incredibly quick.

"Done" a voice shouted and he heard the lady inform him it's for the 'blondie'.

~~

It all happened so fast "blondie" said Bridget and before he could call out for the man his hand starts shaking. Spilling a bit of coffee on him causing him to drop the cup all together. A few screams were let out and Dipper wasn't even aware of the on going ringing sound until looking at his shaking hand pulling the ribbon down to see all 0s.

~~

A loud ring let out as well as a sharp pain hit his hand. A long side these actions a scream went out as the boy across the counter dropped Bill’s coffee.

_‘Of course when I need to go the most the coffee spills.’_

Bill watched the boy lift up his hand to stare at. His first instinct was that he hurt himself making feeling rather helpless to the man over the counter.

And then it all hit him at once as he noticed the blue ribbon being removed from where his timer should be.

That's him.

As their eyes meet at last the whole shop seemed to quiet and still. Bill took in his puffy hair and big eyes that stayed stuck on him.  He felt a little silly for dressing up as his match was literally in his work clothes.

Bill was pulled from his thoughts when cheers and claps began from the lady who served him spreading through everyone in the shop.

Bill started to laugh and the boy’s face went red but he too began to grin.

~~

Bridget started clapping first and then everyone was. He met his matched eyes again this time to see a charming smile and Dipper to started to smile back.

"Hey I'll get a mop why don't you get changed." Bridget informed him. And he nods about to rush off before adding to his match "Don't worry I'll get you your coffee before we leave."

"Aw nah you don't have to."

It was at this point Andy came in to give him his money back and tell him about the deal . "Don't worry about it Dip, I’ll make it -what kind do you want?"

Moving out the way for Bridget he says he wouldn't mind a hot chocolate before vanishing to change.

It was at this point he wished he has brought better clothes. A blue hoodie and his t-shirt didn't come across as very impressive.... never mind that he just met his match in his uniform.

"Try not to drop this one" Andy teases as he hands over Dipper’s drink.

He laughs "Thanks"

"BYE DIPPER HAVE FUNNN" Bridget shouts as they leave.

The pair stroll outside waiting to be a little more removed from the crowd.

"Uh where do you want to go?" He asks the slightly taller blonde.

"I saw a nice little bench under the tree in the park which may be a good place to talk."

Dipper nods and let his match lead the way , which was funny as he didn't even know his name.

"Sooo...Dipper?"

Taking a sip of his drink he nods "Yep that’s me and uh I never caught your name?"

"Oh I'm Bill" he states and Dipper repeated it a few time in his head _...Bill that's a nice name. Simple, normal, not hard to remember._ "I uh thought we were going to meet here but I skipped breakfast as I was so nervous and by this point I was starving so my friend told me to go pop into a coffee shop and then come back.” The man said rather quickly.

Dipper laughs staring at the profile of his mat- of Bill. "My sister felt bad for waking me so made me breakfast in bed..... I wasn't really nervous until I was making coffee and the timer dropped from 14 to 9."

The other gasps "It dropped! Damn I thought I was waiting in that line forever… That makes a lot more sense." He shakes his head leaning back "God your co-worker probably hates me I was kinda mean as I was in a rush"

Now Dipper shakes his head "Bridget isn't really one to hold grudges ...she probably forgave you the second we rang."

"Ah that was so much louder and painful than I ever expected it to be."

"I know right!!!!"

~~

They continued to converse about life and their days. Dipper was brilliant ..... sometimes Bill was worried an ass like him would also get paired with an ass but so far Dipper seemed extremely kind and smart and cute .

The sun was starting to set painting colours across the sky.

"Wow it's beautiful" Dipper said.

Taking a moment to admire the art work the sky had become he turned to Dipper and whispered "I’m going to be a little lame here but you’re beautiful too."

He watched as the boys breathing stopped and he turned to look up at him. "Thanks to be honest I was less sacred of meeting you and more scared you would be disappointed in me when you did."

"Same" Bill admits which caused the other to let out a laugh of relief.

Inching in a little closer, continuing to speak in a low whisper that couldn't be overheard "It's getting dark but I think maybe we should go on a real date....someday....if you want."

"I would very much enjoy that." Dipper agreed just in time for Bill to cup his check. Closing his eyes as soft lips met his. The taste of chocolate still lingered on his lips. It was a short kiss, it was a quick kiss , it was a sweet kiss.

Parting lips the pair both smiled. What a lovely way to end a day that had been so wild.

~~

Bill offered to drive him home. They exchanged numbers and made plans to meet up on Monday for a real date.

"It was a pleasure meeting and matching with you." Bill ensured as the other starts to open the car door.

"Same to you," he climbs out the car "I will see you soon though right?"

Bill nods, winks and blows a kiss which made Dipper laugh. He watched the car disappear fully into the distance before rushing into the house.

"AHHHYOURBACKHOWDIDITGO!!" Mabel shouted all at once nearly sliding into him.

"It was overwhelming, it was chaotic and it was wonderful." She lets out an excited squirm barely letting him put his coat down before she drags him out the hall to sit in the living room "Tell me more,tell me more!"

Dipper laughs "Well his name is Bill and I nearly burnt my hand of making his coffee-"

"Oh my gosh your hand!!! Let me see let me see!!"

He completely forgot about his wrist, which was rather amusing after obsessing over it all day. The timer had changed from the red flashing 0s to regular white ones. She comments on her own timer which had a date just a few months away.

Dipper begins to retell today's events upon finishing it he realises today will be one he relived many many times and that him and his match had many other happy memories waiting ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Seeeee I promised you more mini stories and I did it :D  
> but lol I wrote this during a really long car ride....so I hope it all flowed alright.  
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed these smol beans being nervous XD  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
